


Sea of Love

by paranormalChemistry



Category: Gay baby gang, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Admirer/Poor!Matt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Singer/Rich!Jay, So is where the city is, This is my longest work ever, This took two days of writing and editing I hope I get at least 100 reads on this, Time period is fucked, Told in screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalChemistry/pseuds/paranormalChemistry
Summary: The bright lights of the city illuminated the nighttime in a soft glow, distant sounds of chatter and music filling what should’ve been a normally peaceful night. Matt biked down the street, getting odd looks from the few folks he passed for riding a bike on what was essentially the richest street in all of the city.





	Sea of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the timezone for this city is kinda fucked, I tried going for like 1920s??? But idk, it's up to interpretation.   
> Also Syntura City is supposed to be a combination of Las Vegas, Boston, and New York, because I couldn't decide which of these cities the story was gonna take place in, so I just combined them all.

The bright lights of the city illuminated the nighttime in a soft glow, distant sounds of chatter and music filling what should’ve been a normally peaceful night. Matt biked down the street, getting odd looks from the few folks he passed for riding a bike on what was essentially the richest street in all of the city. 

Eventually he came up on the place he had been looking forward to coming to all day, the brightly coloured sign reading _Golden Apple Bar_ , from there he noticed the open doors, a line of people waiting to be either let in or denied. But he wasn’t going to join that long lasting line of people, instead he stood directly outside the doors with the few security guards who already knew what he was here to do. He was the most beautiful bachelor in all of Syntura City, son of James McCraney himself, Jay McCraney. Most people wanted to simply marry Jay since his father was known for being amazingly wealthy due to owning the world’s second largest tech company, others only wanted to marry him because his was just a beacon of beauty. But Matt pined after him because he has the most beautiful voice he has ever heard. 

While Matt could appreciate his beautiful face, he really just wanted to hear that voice always talking to him, laughing with him, singing to him...But he knew that would never happen. The man had  _ royals  _ asking for his hand in marriage, and denied every single one of them. No one ever understood why, but he never gave any answers away. 

The beautiful hush of silence fell over the bar for a moment, Matt’s eyes widening as he sauntered onto the stage, waving his glove covered hand towards the audience as they all shouted and whistled towards him. Jay just gave a small smile, tugging the white fur coat off onto a chair to show off his yellow silk tuxedo, which gave off an almost unnatural glow under the spotlights. Matt couldn’t help but stare at him, a large smile going across his face as the notes of a guitar started playing and Jay’s sugar sweet voice started filling the air.  _ “Come with me, my love…”  _

Matt found himself getting lost in the words, his mind slowly drifting to thoughts of the beautiful face singing those words. Having him tucked under his arms after a long day, softly kissing his head of velvet brown curls...But he knew that was never going to happen. Jay McCraney was the most beautiful and wealthy man to ever grace this world, and Matt Torious was...none of that. The only way he could ever be with the other is in his daydreams, which is something he already did fairly too often sad to say. 

Matt ended up staying until Jay bowed his way off the stage, taking his fur coat off the stage and slipping it back on as he made his way into the crowd of admirers. Watching him smile among the multiple people who all seemed to be awed his appearance, what Matt wouldn’t give to march right in there just so he could get a closer look at his beautiful face. But he couldn’t pass for the part of a rich businessman or high standing politician...so he just stood there, admiring his gleaming smile and dark curls among his pale outfit. 

After a few minutes of what Matt would admit was somewhat creepy staring, he got onto his bike and started biking home, knowing that if he didn’t start biking now then he wouldn’t home until early in the morning. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Matt’s breathing was harsh as he biked towards the bar, he had gotten out of work much later than anticipated, and at this point he was just hoping to catch the last minute of Jay’s show. It has been a few days since he was able to come see the show, as he had been working overtime to try and make enough to at least be able to pay for a little more food this month. So he just wanted to make the show tonight so that all the hours at work would feel worth it.

As he rolled up to the bar, he noticed that the sign wasn’t glowing like it normally was, and the light inside were dimmed down due to the fact that the only people still there were workers cleaning the place up. He groaned loudly, the one thing he had been looking forward to for days now...He supposed he could catch the show tomorrow night, but it just didn’t feel right. 

Giving one last glance inside the bar he gave a small huff, just before he was about to bike home for the night he felt a small tap on his shoulder. Matt turned around slowly, hoping from the bottom of his heart that whoever wasn’t behind him wasn’t going to mug but instead he saw... _ him.  _ He couldn’t help but stare at the other, admiring his white fur coat that he always seemed to wear, a pale orange tea party hat with white lace sitting atop his head, some of his curls falling into his face which had some very faint traces of orange eyeshadow and peach lipstick. Matt had never been this close to him, and he was even more beautiful up close…

“Uh...hello there! You’re the...I actually don’t know what to call you at this point, but you seem to almost be like my biggest fan I guess? Oh god that sounded stuck up, god, okay, hi!” Jay stumbled out, shoving his hand towards Matt and expecting a handshake. 

Instead Matt stood there, staring at the angel before him because there was no way that the other in front of him was really there. So Matt took Jay’s hand in his, slowly shaking his hand and reassuring himself that Jay really was there. “I’m Matt.” He blurted out, feeling a harsh red going across his face already. 

Jay let out of a soft chuckle, aiming a small smile towards the other. “I, uh, you haven’t come to my performances for the last few days...sorry it probably creeps you out that I’ve been watching you from inside but...but you never come inside so I was hoping maybe you’d come into the bar one day but you haven’t come at all…” Jay rambled on, stopping after a moment once he noticed Matt was just staring at him with an open jaw. “I’m sorry I’m rambling again-I-Yeah I’m sorry.” He muttered out, Matt taking a moment to process everything that he just heard.

Jay had noticed him? More importantly, Jay had noticed him through the crowds of people that came every night. Oh god, his mind was working overtime to try and comprehend this as best as he could. But he also had to say something so that Jay didn’t just run away, “I, uh...I’ve been working overtime so I haven’t been able to come.” 

Jay nodded along in reply before grinning ear to ear, “Well I’m glad that I was able to catch you tonight, you always leave before I’m able to come talk to you.” He bounced up on down on the balls of his feet, clearly excited that he was talking to Matt which Matt himself didn’t understand in the slightest as he wasn’t exactly special.

“Yeah, it’s nice to talk to you, but I have to go home now or else I’m not going to get there until…” Matt trailed off at the end, he didn’t want to leave Jay, he really didn’t! But the words were just slipping out, and he knew that he wouldn’t get home until much later. Jay’s face fell a bit at the words before his grin quickly appeared again, “Okay, I’ll walk home with you.” 

Matt was dumbfounded and shook his head, “It’s an hour bike ride to my place, walking is going to take even longer and I don’t want you to be stuck with me for almost three hours.” He muttered out, only for Jay to start walking down the street. “Then come on then! We shouldn’t waste time.” Loud footsteps followed after Jay as Matt ran after, grabbing Jay’s arms and tugging him in the opposite direction. “I live the other way.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Cheers and whistles echoed from the inside of the bar, Jay giving a little curtsey as he grabbed his white fur coat off the back of the chair on stage and slipped it on, quickly putting it on before heading off the stage. Multiple people tried to stop him to talk to him as he walked off the stage, but he just gave them all short  _ sorrys _ as he walked towards the entrance towards Matt with a large grin on his face.

Matt stood outside the doors, clutching onto his bike and smiling as Jay approached him, quickly grabbing onto his right arm and starting to lead them down the street. “I swear, there’s more people every single time.” Jay muttered, leaning into Matt’s side a bit as they walked down the street, not noticing the pale pink that was going across the other’s face. 

“Well they’re coming to listen to the most beautiful voice in Syntura City.” Matt quipped, laughing crisply as Jay quickly shoved him in reply before leaning back into his side while gripping his arm. 

“We both know they’re not coming to listen to me.” Jay mumbled, Matt already understanding what he meant when he said that. A silence filled the air between them, but it wasn’t uncomfortable or forced, it was a silence filled with so many unspoken words. 

This had become the normal for the pair, Jay would rush out after his shows to meet Matt outside, and then they would just walk around the city until Matt finally decided to walk Jay home. It was a very calming thing, and Matt always thought it was a dream but it continued to happen every night. So if it was a dream, it was a very repetitive but amazing one. 

Jay gasped loudly, scaring Matt out of his thoughts as he turned his head over to look at Jay. “What is it?” He said a little louder then expected, only to have Jay grab his face with one hand and turn it towards the neon sign of an old styled diner. 

Matt felt his stomach drop a bit, “Jay, you know I don’t have enough money for that.” He muttered, only to already have Jay dragging him across the street towards the diner. “I’ll pay for it, you don’t need to worry about it.” 

Panic filled his mind at that thought, “No Jay, I don’t want you paying for me too, you can yourself food but-” 

“You were telling me last night that you haven’t eaten in a while because of money, right?” Matt hesitated for a moment before nodding. “Then I’m buying you food whether you want it or not, I don’t want you going hungry Matt.” Jay’s voice was filled with such sincerity...Matt chose not to argue with him, instead setting his bike outside the restaurant door and chaining it to a nearby bike rack where a few other bikes were already chained up. 

After he was done, Jay grabbed at his arm again and dragging him inside the quaint little diner. It had velvet red booths and seats at the counter, most of them showing wear and tear from multiple years of use. The floor was checkered and had a few mysterious spots on it, and the tables all seemed to have scratches and marks at the edges. A few lone people sat spaced around the dinner, a few employees either refilling their drinks or cleaning up empty tables. Soft swing music played through an old jukebox in the corner, giving the diner a very calming feel to it. “Sit anywhere you like gentlemen.” A honey sweet voice said from behind the counter, which was shown come from an older woman wearing a black dress with a white apron with her grey hair in a large bun on the top of her head. She aimed a soft smile at them before turning back to the man she was talking to earlier.

Jay dragged Matt over to a booth in the corner, pushing him into one of the soft benches. The large fur coat was thrown on the empty seat, Jay moving to sit right next to Matt instead of sitting across from him like Matt thought he would. “This place is just like I remember it.” Jay muttered, glancing across the diner before turning to smile at Matt. “Thanks for letting me take you here.”

Matt shrugged, “It’s more like you dragged me here-” A swift punch to him upper which he chuckled at before continuing, “I’m glad we could come here though...do you remember if the food here is any good?” Matt asked, only to have Jay reply with a quick shrug before continuing. 

“It’s been almost fifteen years since I’ve been here, so I honestly can’t remember. But I used to come here a lot with my mom when she was…” Jay trailed off near the end, clearly not wanting to go into full details about his life at the moment. 

A beat of silence passed before Matt opened his mouth to reply, only to be interrupted by the old woman from earlier. “Hello there you two, welcome to Rosie’s Riveting Restaurant. Ha, get the joke there?” She chuckled, giving them a small shrug as they both softly chuckled. “Anyways, what can I get you two to drink?” She smiled, handing them a menu to share. 

“I’ll have a hot chocolate with whipped cream please.” Jay grinned excitingly, turning to Matt who just chuckled and said, “I’ll take a black coffee.” The woman jotted down the two orders, “I’ll be back in a minute with those, if you need me just call for Rosie.” 

As the woman, now known as Rosie, walked away, Matt started laughing. “Whipped cream?! Oh my god, are you four?” He said through his laughter, looking over at Jay whose face was turning bright red at the laughter. “I’m treating myself on a night out, leave me alone Matthew.” Jay blurted, sticking his tongue out for added childish effect which only made Matt laugh harder. 

Matt opened his mouth to reply only to be interrupted by the movement of their drinks being placed in front of them. “Here you go gentlemen! That was one of the cutest things I’ve ever seen, might I add.” She grinned, Matt’s confusion only being present for a split second before she piped up again. “Now what can I get you two?”

“Can we get a few more minutes?” Matt asked sweetly, Rosie responding with a curt nod before leaving their table. “What do you want to get Jay?” He asked, turning to the other who was currently leaning heavily against his side while resting his head on Matt’s shoulder. “Can we get a milkshake and fries?” He asked hopefully, only to be met with a short chuckle, “Really? You already have hot chocolate, you don’t need more sugar in you. Try getting some actual food, please.” Matt commented, being met with Jay’s harsh huff and a mumbled, “Can we split a burger?” The other nodded, grabbing his coffee and sipping it slowly. “We’ll split a burger.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Let’s go to the park tonight Matt.” Jay supplied one night, tightening his grip on Matt’s arm as he stepped a bit closer to him. Matt just glanced over at the other, a confused look across his face that Jay had grown used to seeing pretty often. So Jay decided answer what he knew would be Matt’s question before he even bothered asked said question. “I want to go to the park so we can play on the playground.” 

“You want to play on the playground? At almost midnight?” Matt raised an eyebrow, only to be met with a high pitched, “Pleeeaaase?” From Jay. “Fine, we’ll go the park. But we’re not walking there, it’s too far.” Matt replied, untangling his right arm from Jay’s grip and grabbing the handles of his bike as he hopped onto it. 

“Hop onto the back, just keep your legs up and away from the wheels, and keep a tight grip on me. Okay?” Matt turned to look at Jay only to see his flurry form racing to get onto the back of the bike, arms wrapping tightly around his torso and a face being shoved into the crook of his neck. “You all good?” A nod was felt in his neck, which he just smiled at before starting to pedal towards the park, grinning ear to ear as he heard Jay yelling into his ear, “This is fucking awesome!” 

They sped their way towards the park, Jay laughing the entire time as he felt the breeze pass by them, Matt’s grin never faltering as he heard the laughter. 

It took them about fifteen minutes to reach the park, but the moment they stopped Jay hopped off the bike and started running into the park. Matt pausing a moment to just take in how happy he was about being before running after him, rolling his bike alongside him. 

The pair ran deeper into the park until they reached the small lake that sat in the centre of the park, surrounded by large trees and picnic tables. Jay was bouncing up and down with excitement, quickly slipping his large coat off and setting it on a nearby table, slipping off his shoes and socks as well and setting them on the attached bench. Running a hand through his oak coloured curls before taking a cannonball into the lake with a loud scream. Matt leaned his bike against the same table that Jay’s stuff was laying on, crossing his arms over his chest Matt watched as Jay splashed around in the water, laughing loudly the entire time. 

Jay splashed around for about five minutes before crawling out of the lake, running back over to Matt while laughing and shivering. “Oh my god that was so cold!” He squealed, going over to hug Matt only for him to move out of the way and chuckle, “Of course it was cold you idiot! It’s nighttime, and it’s almost fall.” 

Jay just continued laughing, pushing his curls out of his face and just staring at Matt with the largest grin on his face. “Thank you so much Matt. These past couple of months have been...I’m glad I came out to talk to you.” He trailed off the near, his mouth still slightly open as though he was about to say something.

They stared at each other, a comfortable silence filling the air as neither of them said anything, the only sounds that filled the air between them being of distant cars and chatter. Jay took a step forward, moving his hand to caress Matt’s cheek, running his thumb along the cheekbone before closing his eyes and planting a soft kiss on Matt’s lips.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It started like any normal night would for Matt now, he waited outside the bar for Jay to finish his performance, listening to the final notes of the song and clapping along with the rest of the crowd, whistling loudly as he watched Jay aim a large smile at him before turning around to grab his coat, quickly stepping off the stage once he put it on. 

Then the night took a short turn from being normal. Jay went up to talk to somebody in the crowd, Matt didn’t understand why as he couldn’t exactly see the other person that well since they were sitting down. Jay was grinning ear to ear as he talked to the person with such animated expressions, Matt smiling as he admired just how adorable Jay looked while he was talking. But then his large smile quickly faded, a large scowl and furrowed eyebrows replacing what was originally such a joyful expression. 

Matt raised his eyebrows as he noticed Jay quickly walked past the person, ignoring all the yelling and people that followed after him. “Jay what’s going on-” Matt began to ask before Jay cut him off. “Get on the bike Matt, please I want to go away,  _ we  _ need to go away.” Jay was talking a mile a minute and was obviously panicking, so Matt didn’t even bother to question it as he hopped onto the bike, feeling Jay hop on behind him and wrap his arms around his torso tightly. “Your house...” Jay mumbled into the crook of his neck, Matt not even hesitating before starting to bike away, hearing the yells of the crowd behind him as he started biking towards his apartment complex. 

 

It took them a little over two hours to reach Matt’s run down apartment complex, the entire time they were on the way there Matt felt Jay’s tears soaking into his shoulder. Stopping in front of the door to the apartment, Matt waited for Jay to hop off the back before hopping off himself and opening the door for the pair. Closing it shut behind them and leading the way up to his apartment, carrying his bike up the second floor until they reached his door, 224. 

“Do you mind…?” Matt asked, leaning his bike towards Jay until he hesitantly took the handles of the bike to hold it up. Taking his key out of his pocket, he unlocked the door, opening it with a loud creak and letting Jay move inside along with Matt’s bike. Matt shut the door behind himself after grabbing his key from the doorknob, quickly locking the door again before turning back to face Jay. 

“I’m sorry it’s probably not the best place,” Matt started, taking the bike from Jay’s grasp and leaning it against the door as a makeshift barricade, “But it’s my home and…” Arms moved to wrap around him tightly, catching Matt off guard as he heard the shuttery breath of Jay. They said nothing to each other as Matt wrapped his arms around Jay slowly, rubbing circles into his back. 

A few minutes passed before Jay pulled himself away, nodding head before looking up into Matt’s eyes with a small smile. “I’m sorry I made you take me here on such short notice…” Jay started off, Matt shaking his head as he ran a cool hand along the other’s face, “Hey it’s fine...I’ll take you back tomorrow morning, okay? It’s too late to take you-”

“I’m not going back,” Jay blurted out, a short silence filling the air before he continued on, “I’m not going back Matt, I...I can’t go back to that. I...I told my dad. I told him I found who I wanted to get married and he refused to let me get married. I can’t go back to a home that doesn’t bring me happiness, I can’t go back to a home that won’t even let me be with the person I love! I can’t do that Matt!” Jay started to yell, tears streaming down his face. 

Matt was a bit stunned by it overall, feeling his heart break at the thought that Jay pretty much abandoned his home...just to be with the person that he loved. “It’ll be alright Jay...The person you love is so lucky, I’ll give you a ride to their place tomorrow, and I’m they’ll be happy to-” He was cut by Jay kissing him with as much passion as he could muster. Matt stood there in pure awe, the past six months crashing down on him in one smooth movement as he kissed Jay back with every ounce of love he had for the boy. Closing his eyes tightly and wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. They pulled away from each other when the need to breath became too much.

“I love you Matt.” 

“I love you too Jay.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Matt, are you not going to eat?” Jay asked from where he sat on the floor in front of the coffee table, a bowl of instant ramen sitting before him as he watched Matt with furrowed eyebrows. 

“I’m not hungry Jay, so you just go ahead and eat.” He gave Jay a small smile before turning around to wipe down the counter which he accidently spilled some broth on earlier. He didn’t notice Jay until he came up behind him and wrapped his arms tightly around Matt’s waist, burying his face in the crook of his neck. 

“You’re lying to me, aren’t you?” An eerie silence filled the air, Matt not wanting to answer the question truthfully as he knew that Jay would just be upset with him. But he also knew that continuing to lie to Jay would only cause him to dig himself a deeper grave, which he couldn’t do. “There wasn’t enough for the both of us, I want you to eat Jay.”

Nails dug into Matt’s hips, causing him to flinch in pain just slightly. “You need to eat Matt...You haven’t eaten in nearly two days! I’m not going to let you starve yourself for another night!” He snapped, tears starting to flow down his face like they usually did when he got this emotional. 

“One more day isn’t going to kill me Jay-”

“Yes it is! I don’t want you to keep sacrificing yourself for me, okay? I want you eat food, and to sleep at night. I don’t want you starving yourself and overworking yourself to the point that you come home at night and immediately pass out.” Jay murmured into his shoulder, lifting his head from where it leaned against the other and planted a soft kiss to Matt’s cheek. “I’m getting a job, okay?  _ We’re  _ going to work together to make our life.” 

Matt felt tears start to flow down his face, a choked sob escaping from his throat as he felt Jay leave soft kisses against his cheek where the tears tracks were. “I can’t...I have to provide you with a good life Jay...I have to work to give you a better life than this.” Jay sighed heavily, turning Matt around to face him so they could look at each other.

“We’re going to work towards a better life. I don’t want five course meals and silk clothing. I want you, and shelter from the rain, and food in our stomachs...That’s all I want in my life. As long as I have the love of my life and the basics of life, then I don’t care. Okay?”

“...Okay...I love you Jay McCraney.”

“I love you too Matt Torious.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jay ended up getting a job at Rosie’s Restaurant, he was a waiter there, and would sometimes bring some food home that Rosie would give him before he left. 

They were able to pay all their bills on time, which lifted a sort of weight off of Matt’s shoulders. There was always food in the fridge and pantry, and on specials occasions they would buy a nice bottle of wine or whiskey and slowly sip on it over the course of the next week. Matt had bought a new coat at Jay’s request, one that would keep him warm in the winter.

Matt had planned to move out of the small apartment once they made enough money, but Jay said they should stay and just tidy up their apartment until they turned it into their own little home. 

Long nights were spent curled into each other's arms while they absentmindedly talked about their lives and what they planned to do together. Matt had purposed on one of those nights, even though they didn’t need to get married, they did so anyway. Matching silver bands adorned their ring fingers.

Sometimes Matt wondered what would have happened if he never stopped outside that bar one fateful night a little over three years ago...but then he would look down at the messy head of curls that was sleeping on his chest, and he decided that he would have always stopped to listen to the voice of the angel...the angel who led him to the sea of love. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Kudos appreciated!!! <3  
> If you have any requests please send them to my Tumblr ask box: https://monotoneprowess.tumblr.com


End file.
